


Cream & Sugar

by taketheblanket



Series: Playing House [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression, Anal Sex, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Breastfeeding, Daddy Kink, Gladignoct, Hints at Promcor, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Spanking, Subspace Noct, Top Ignis Scientia, Under-negotiated Kink, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/pseuds/taketheblanket
Summary: Noctis throws a tantrum. Mommy and Daddy get some alone time. Noctis is a good boy, and Mommy gets his turn.





	Cream & Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload. I don't have any plans to take it down again, but if you love it, not a bad idea to DL. Again, this is a re-upload. Please don't yell at me.
> 
> PLEASE read the tags before you begin. Enjoy!

Gladio cracks his eyes to let in just enough early morning light to peer through Noct’s apartment and locate Ignis in the kitchen. The smell of coffee and sizzling bacon waft his direction and encourage him to sit up on the couch. He yawns, stretches and check his phone.

_0715 Saturday 1027_

“An early start to the weekend,” Gladio says through his sleep-roughened voice.

“His Highness has an SAT Prep class today,” Ignis answers.

“Oof,” Gladio responds. “He still in bed?”

“I couldn’t rouse him.”

“No shocker there,” Gladio muses.

The night before, Noct asked to cancel practice so he could celebrate Prompto’s birthday with him, and Gladio allowed it because he’d been on his best behavior at practice all week. Having to follow the boys around town while they ate dinner and played arcade games wasn’t the worst Friday night he could envision, but before they left, Noct had jabbed a finger against Gladio’s chest and said, “don’t follow too closely. I don’t want you to embarrass me.”

Any satisfaction Gladio had felt for Noct’s hustle in the gym immediately faded. In all the years of chaperoning the Shield has done, Gladio has never followed too closely. For the rest of the night, all Gladio could think about was all of the different ways he could embarrass the Crown Prince in front of his friend.

Not that he would.

To keep himself occupied, Gladio scrolled aimlessly upward through the hundreds of text messages he and Ignis have exchanged, rereading particular messages he liked or simply watching the progression of their conversations over the past few days. Often they talked about work, sometimes they talked about Noct, occasionally they even talked about each other and though he would deflect all of Gladio’s attempts to sext, Ignis never stopped texting him back.

Gladio liked it, having something to come back to in between workouts or meetings. Hearing from Iggy helped to dull the frustrating ache of having responsibilities, to curb the impulse to say fuck it to everything that wasn’t his newly discovered paradise. Even a catty text message from his companion, bitching about a Citadel counselor they both hate, was somehow a reminder, from one servant of the Crown to another: it’s all for Noct.

Still, his work schedule had been unforgiving and Gladio was starting to feel restless. Or maybe greedy was a better word. It had only been a three days since dinner. He got to spar with Noct for two hours every afternoon (where the Prince fought so well it was almost as good as sex), but he only glimpsed Iggy in passing at the Citadel and never seeing the two of them together was starting to drive him mad. Twice a day, morning and night, Ignis stopped responding to his texts and Gladio had to do a hundred push-ups to keep himself from putting his fist through the wall in frustration, the image of Noctis feeding crystal clear behind his shut eyes.

_How are they doing?_

The window bounced back to the present, showing Ignis’ most recent text. Gladio looked up at the boys where they stood in front of their favorite first person shooter. Noctis had bought Prompto five different types of birthday dessert but it looked like the sugar high was finally wearing off, both teens slumped onto their elbows as they peer through the plastic scopes of the toy guns.

 _Starting to wind down_ , Gladio responded.

_Tell them I’ll be there in 30 min_

_You got it_

A moment later, Gladio sent another text.

_You should have joined me tonight. I was bored_

_I had to take care of a few things before the weekend. Plus, HH wouldn’t have appreciated it_

_Right,_ Gladio responded. _Embarrassing_

 _I’ll see you soon,_ Ignis said.

Half an hour later, Gladio’s heart leapt in eager excitement to see Ignis pull up to the curb outside the arcade.

“Let’s move, boys,” he called out.

Ignis drove them across town to drop Prompto off at home and Gladio sat in the backseat with the birthday boy, watching the back of Iggy and Noct’s heads, waiting for a glimpse of the magic that he knew would at some point spark between them. In Prompto’s company, the Prince and his Advisor played their well-practiced platonic parts. Ignis engaged Prompto in polite, birthday-related conversation. Peering over the back of the passenger seat, Noctis gave Gladio his blue gaze for the first time in several hours. Gladio winked at him and Noct scoffed audibly, crossing his arms and turning around.

As they pulled up in front of Prompto’s apartment building, he and Noct share a one-armed hug across the car.

“Is that… is that Cor’s car?” Gladio asked, squinting out the window at the recognizable black SUV, the letters IMMORTL emblazoned on the plate.

“Um, okay, bye!” Prompto said, quickly climbing from the car. “Thanks Noct!”

“Happy Birthday, Prom,” Noct replied.

Gladio wouldn’t get to process the new information until later. Mere seconds after Prompto shut the car door, Noctis turned to Ignis and asked, “Can Gladio come over?”

An embarrassing amount of hope bloomed in Gladio’s chest. He looked over at Noct, who once again wouldn’t meet his eyes, but was, at least, requesting his company.

“It’s already rather late,” Ignis responded.

“He said I worked really hard this week.”

“You did,” Gladio confirmed.

“Indeed, and he let you skip practice for it,” Ignis reminded him.

“I just wanna watch a movie,” Noct said. “I’ll fall asleep in the middle.”

Ignis turned his head just enough to look at Gladio in the backseat. Gladio tried desperately to read his expression, but a moment later his eyes were back on the road.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“ _Please_ , Specky?”

It was a nickname Gladio hadn’t heard from him before. Noct began to lean over the center console toward Ignis and Gladio watched with fascination at the way he grew sweeter the longer he was alone with his Advisor. Well, not alone, not anymore, not since Noct decided he wanted to show this side of himself to Gladio too.

Ignis reached over in the car. His eyes were still on the road, but he tenderly mapped out the side of Noct’s face with his hand— across his cheek, over his ear, under his jaw. Noct leaned into the touch like a kitten.

Gladio swore to the Six he would never look away.

“Alright,” Ignis concedes.

By the time they reached the apartment, Noct stopped talking, and Gladio and Ignis got to debate what movie to watch. Gladio was pretty sure Noct just wanted to watch a movie so he had an excuse to sit between them on the couch, his head on Ignis’ shoulder, his feet in Gladio’s lap, and even though he was still a little peeved with him, the Prince wasn’t pulling away from his touch, and Gladio couldn’t help but run his hands all over the his bare legs, map out the lean muscle he’s helped to carve.

Less than halfway into the film, Gladio’s attention was torn from the screen by the soft sound of Ignis sighing, just to discover Noctis lazily nursing from where he was sprawled across their laps. From there, things had dissolved.

For the third time in less than a week, Gladio was given a chance to embarrass Noctis plenty.

It was well past midnight when Ignis finally put the Prince to bed.

“You need to learn how to send him to bed on time,” Gladio says, rising from the couch and joining Ignis in the kitchen. He grabs a piece of bacon from the paper towel and pops it in his mouth, but he does not succeed in dodging the sharp slap to the back of his hand Ignis gives him with a pair of cooking tongs. Despite the sting, Gladio is just happy to wake up in the same house as him, and he smiles at Ignis while he chews the too-hot piece of food.

“ _You_ need to learn how to say _no_ when he begs for your cock,” he rebukes.

“I didn’t know he had to get up this early!” Gladio laughs, mostly delighted by hearing Ignis say the word _cock._

“Perhaps you should have,” Ignis says, pouring Gladio a cup of coffee.

Gladio scoffs and takes the mug. He’s only allowed one sip before Ignis takes it back out of his hands.

“Go on,” he says, an evil glint visible in his eyes over the rim of his glasses. “You get to wake him up.”

Five minutes later, Gladio marches a dressed and disgruntled Noctis into the kitchen, one hand pinning his wrists to his back, the other firm on the scruff of his neck. He sets Noctis roughly onto one of the barstools, wearing a few new bitemarks and bruises for his effort.

At least Mama looks satisfied.

Ignis brings the two men cups of coffee. He produces an unlabeled glass bottle from Noct’s fridge, and Gladio watches as Ignis pours generously into Noct’s mug, the milk clouding through his coffee until it’s a creamy beige.

“Hey,” Gladio says, holding his mug out. “I want some of that.”

Noctis and Ignis both turn to look at him but Noct looks away first, reaching for a jar of sugar and tipping several spoonfuls into his coffee while Ignis is distracted. Ignis puts a hand on his hip, narrows his eyes behind his glasses, holding the bottle of cold milk near his chest.

“I thought you drank your coffee black,” Ignis says.

Noctis laughs, “He was just trying to impress you.”

Gladio blushes, discovered. He shoves a giggling Noctis and the Prince only barely manages to stay on his seat. Ignis studies Gladio’s expression and tuts in disappointment, but pours a healthy serving of milk into his coffee regardless.

Gladio drinks slowly, savoring each sip, watching Ignis move through the kitchen while he sets out plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and fresh sliced fruit. As surreal as this week has been, as much as a dream come true it was to have Noct’s affection turned on him, it is the acquisition of Ignis that continues to take his breath away. Ignis glances his way occasionally, and Gladio lets himself get caught looking.

“S’not fair,” Noct says through a mouthful of food. “School on a Saturday.”

“SAT prep is only once a month,” Ignis replies. “Exceptional SAT scores are essential for getting into the University of your choice.”

“First of all,” the Prince says, “I’m pretty sure I can get I to any school I want to. Plus, I don’t even want to go to college.”

Ignis looks at Gladio and then looks away again. He makes himself a plate of food but does not leave his standing place on the other side of the counter to eat.

“You will not live your life resting on your title with nothing of value in your mind. Until Your Majesty passes the Crown, you will pursue higher education,” Ignis says, a final decision.

Noctis slumps in his seat but does not continue to argue.

“You’ll be done at one p.m.,” he says soothingly. “We can do whatever you want after I pick you up. Aside from a few quick errands, I have the rest of the day off.”

“Kay,” Noct says curtly, eyes on his scrambled eggs.

Ignis leans over the counter to push another serving of eggs and bacon onto Gladio’s plate.

“You’re trying to be polite but I made extra for you,” Ignis tells him. “Noct’s helping must seem meager to you.”

Gladio grins up at him, “Thanks, Mama.”

Despite their intimate familiarity with the title, the other men still react like they’ve never heard it when Gladio uses the word. Gladio loves the name and he especially loves the magic it seems to carry. Immediately after casting the spell, Ignis rubs his palms on his hips, Noct begins to swing his socked foot to bump repeatedly against Gladio’s calf beneath the counter.

With pink cheeks, Ignis asks, “What’s on your agenda today?”

“Nothin’,” Gladio says. “Iris is on a camping trip with classmates, and Jared and Talcott are with dad in Hammerhead until tomorrow night.”

Ignis’ eyes go wide with quiet panic. Though he tries to keep his face inscrutable, it’s far too late— Noctis has heard him clearly, and is currently swung to face the both of them, his mouth open in shock.

“I’m not going,” Noctis announces.

“Yes,” Ignis says. “You are going.”

“I don’t want to!” he exclaims.

“Your desires do not affect the issue.”

“It’s not fair!” Noct says, his voice starting to break. “The three of us are never free at the same time!”

“Correct you are,” Ignis says evenly, his arms on his hips while he watches Noctis crumble. “That includes today.”

“Are you just gonna hang out together while I’m gone?” Noctis asks.

Ignis glances at Gladio, who gives him a silent sure why not? type of shrug. Gladio can see him roll his eyes behind closed lids before he sighs, turning back to face the Prince.

Despite his look of disdain, Ignis tells Noct, “Perhaps.”

“I’m not going,” he says resolutely. “Not if you guys are just going to be… here, _without me._ ”

He sees it, sees the Prince shift, his frustration dragging him towards childish volatility and he’s so cute when he’s angry that Gladio can’t help it.

“Mommy and Daddy deserve a little alone time,” he says.

Noct gasps, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from Gladio in his seat.

“ _Not helping_ , Gladio,” Ignis says.

Too chuffed to regard Ignis’ warning, he reaches over to ruffle Noct’s hair and gets his hand slapped away. Ignis takes Gladio’s plate before he’s finished eating.

“Big boys go to class,” Gladio chuckles, rubbing at the now very-bruised back of his right hand.

Noctis begins to shake in his seat, glaring down at his food, clenched fists lying on either side of his plate.

“We don’t have time for this, Your Highness,” Ignis says in disappointment, checking his wrist watch.

“Come on,” Gladio teases. “Don’t cry.”

And just like that, he does. A fast flow of tears pours over his cheeks, fall onto his food, splash into his scrambled eggs. Ignis sighs loudly and takes his plate from him as well.

“You can’t make me go,” Noctis says, burying his face into hands.

Ignis gives Gladio a cold look. He mouths sorry, but he isn’t really, not when it is both so easy and terribly fun to rile Noctis up.

“We can,” Ignis says, “and we absolutely will.”

Gladio has seen Noctis cry before, but never like this--never more than frustration or pain on the training mat, but now Gladio watches as Noctis crumbles in his seat, flopping onto the counter where his plate had been moments before, the Prince’s small body heaving with sobs. He had kind of assumed it took a cock up the ass to get Noct crying like this, but he apparently was wrong.

“ _Noctis,_ ” his Mama says.

“I’m not _going!_ ” he shouts into the tabletop.

Gladio winces. Ignis scoffs, gathering his things as if preparing to leave. Noct sees him do it and shoves off, storming away from the kitchen counter with heavy stomps on the hardwood floor. Noct collapses, still crying, onto the couch where Gladio’s pillow and blanket still lay. He drags the blanket over his face, curling in on himself, and continues to hiccup and bawl from beneath the covers.

“I’ll be in the car. You started this,” Ignis says, glaring at Gladio before turning a soft frown on the wailing Prince. “Bring him downstairs.”

The door shuts with a click.

In somewhat of a daze, Gladio turns around where he still sits on the kitchen barstool. He looks at the shaking heap of Heir Apparent on the sofa.

“Why are you acting like this?”

“Leave me alone!”

Normally he does leave Noct alone when he’s upset. He usually gets over it, sometimes quickly, sometimes… _not_. Ignis is waiting. Gladio sighs, slowly walking across the room to where Noctis hides.

“Can’t do that, Princess,” he says. “Gotta get you to class.”

Gladio tries to uncover him, but Noct resists, pulling the covers tighter around himself. Gladio briefly considers picking him up, bedding and all, and simply carrying him to the parking garage, but Noct is still crying and he sounds downright pitiful. Gladio’s admittedly starting to feel a little bad for teasing him at the table. He sighs, sitting down on the couch beside him. He lays what he hopes is a comforting hand on what he assumes is Noctis’ cloaked shoulder.

Eventually, the Prince speaks.

“You’re gonna fuck while I’m gone.”

“Sure hope so,” Gladio says.

Noct dissolves into further tears. Gladio sits beside him in silence, a hand on his heaving back, After several minutes of crying, Noctis grumbles again.

“He’s _mine._ ”

Gladio chews on his lower lip, at a loss on how to navigate the situation. He stares down at the blanket pile, tries to envision what it is Noct wants to hear.

“Your what?” He finally asks, mostly out of curiosity.

“My… Mommy,” the blankets murmur.

Gladio chuckles.

“Nothing could _ever_ change that, Noct.”

There is no response.

“Buuut,” Gladio begins cautiously. “It’ll be good for Mommy and Daddy to do a little bonding, don’t ya think?”

Noctis sobs with a renewed vigor and Gladio pulls his hand away from him in shock.

“M’not gonna pity you,” he says, making sure the disappointment is audible in his voice. “I know you’re jealous but how do you think I felt all week, knowing what you and Iggy were up to? Almost fled my post a few times. But I _didn’t_. ‘Cause I’ve got things to take care of, just like Mama does, just like you do. All I wanna do is lock the three of us inside of this apartment and never leave, but if we start shirking responsibilities, _Noct_ , we’re gonna get caught. Have you thought about what will happen if people find out the Prince is sleeping with his Shield and his Advisor?”

Gladio looks down at Noctis on the couch. Somewhere in the middle of his lecture, the kid had emerged from his cocoon. He is beautiful, (especially when crying), his eyes ruby-rimmed and burning blue when their gazes meet. He looks away from Gladio, but he shakes his head at his question.

“Well we _have,_ ” Gladio tells him. “Iggy and I will lose our jobs. They’ll probably send us _far away_ , Noct.”

Noct sits up, letting the blanket fall away from his shoulders as he scoots close to Gladio on the couch, lays his wet face on Gladio’s bare shoulder. Gladio sighs—in relief, more than anything. If it was as simple as needing to tell it like it is, the Shield can do that.

“I’m gonna do everything in my power to make sure your Mommy and Daddy can stay right here with you,” Gladio tells him.

Noctis snakes his hands beneath Gladio’s arm, hugging his bicep to his chest, pressing his mouth to his skin. His heart swells with unspeakable emotion at his touch, and Gladio has to immediately quash his own selfish desire to let Noctis stay home with them.

“Do you understand?”

He nods.

“Will you go to class?”

He nods again, and Gladio smiles softly at him, wrapping his other arm around Noct’s middle, pulling him closer on the couch. Noct lets himself be manhandled and Gladio is once again stunned by how different it is to touch him like this after years of touching him as a fighter on the mat. He supposes being a father figure isn’t much different than being a coach, and when it really comes down to it, Gladio will be _whatever_ Noctis needs him to be. He hauls him into his lap and the Prince straddles him on the couch, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing his face into Gladio’s neck.

“Don’t forget about me,” he says in a small voice.

“Baby, we _belong_ to you,” Gladio promises him, lifting the Prince as he stands, one arm braced beneath his thighs to keep him clutched against his chest.

He feels Noctis nod against him.

“It’ll give you something to think about when class is boring,” he suggests.

“Yeah because daydreaming with a hard-on is good SAT prep,” he mumbles wetly into his neck.

Chuckling, Gladio walks for the front door. Noct says, “Backpack.”

Gladio dips, grabs his backpack from the bench by the door, and carries him to the private elevator. Though Noctis is dressed, Gladio is wearing nothing but sweatpants and his bare feet, Luckily, Noct’s elevator leads to a private garage as well because once he had Noctis in his arms, there was no way Gladio was going to put him back down.

“Still not fair,” Noct grumbles, twenty floors in. He is no longer sobbing, but tears continue to roll gently over his cheeks. “School on a Saturday.”

Gladio squeezes him in his arms, kisses his temple where his wet face is still tucked in hiding. Gladio watches the numbers as they descend the last fifteen floors, like a countdown to having to set him down, encouraging him to savor every second he’s allowed to bear all of Noctis’ burdens for him.

“I know,” Daddy tells him.

“Don’t wanna go, ‘Dio.”

“I know, sugar. Your Mama and I will make up for it tonight,” Gladio whispers to him.

“Good boys get rewards,” Noct says in a mimic of Mommy’s voice.

“That’s right they do,” Gladio chuckles, charmed.

The elevator opens to the garage, where Ignis sits in his gently rumbling vehicle. He opens the passenger side door from the inside and pushes it open so all Gladio has to do is set him onto the seat.

“Love you,” Noctis says as he releases his grip. Gladio inhales in surprise, Ignis’ head snapping their direction. Ignis looks Noctis over, who avoids eye contact as he buckles his seatbelt, and then looks up at Gladio, waiting for his answer.

“Love you too, Noct,” Gladio replies.

He moves around the other side of the vehicle to say goodbye to Ignis, offer him a kiss on the cheek, but the Advisor presses the garage opener and puts the car in drive, the window halfway up before Gladio could even begin to lean in.

“We’re running late,” Ignis says, just as the window finishes sealing him out. “See you soon.”

He drives away. Gladio watches them until the garage door closes and then he pads barefoot to the stairwell. To keep himself busy, or perhaps to conceal the pounding of his heart, Gladio jogs barefoot all thirty-five flights back to Noctis’ penthouse apartment.

Thirty minutes, one-hundred squats, two-hundred pushups, and a shower later, Gladio hears the elevator signaling Ignis’ return.

Gladio emerges from the bathroom to glimpse Ignis, and he is distracted from continuing on to get his clothes by the sight of him. He stands dumbly in the doorway of the kitchen, clutching his towel around his waist as Ignis enters and sets down his bag. It’s the first time Gladio has ever seen him slouching, and when he turns to look at Gladio, he can see the front of Ignis’ shirt is soaked through in two wide channels. His mouth falls open in surprise as he realizes what he is looking at.

“What happened to you?” Gladio asks breathlessly.

With irritation, Ignis replies, “I’ve told you more than once that I can’t listen to him cry.”

“Just… hearing him cry… makes you…?” Gladio attempts, his mouth suddenly dry.

“That, and the seatbelt,” Ignis says.

He turns around sharply, opening a cabinet in the kitchen and producing a tube-tangled machine. He sets it on the countertop. Gladio stares at him in disbelief, cannot draw his eyes from his milk-soaked shirt.

“What are you doing?” Gladio asks.

“He slept too late this morning to relieve me,” Ignis answers, his voice strained. “I’m in a great deal of pain. I need to pump.”

“Don’t do that,” Gladio says in frustration. “Why would you do that when I’m right here? A machine can’t possibly be better than a mouth.”

Ignis’ hands fall still where they were fussing with the tubing.

“It’s not,” he says softly.

“You think you can’t ask that of me, Iggy?” Gladio asks, slowly approaching him.

Ignis does not reply, nor does he look at him. He shuts his eyes and breathes deeply as Gladio approaches, cautiously lays a hand over his. He is grateful that Ignis doesn’t pull away, because Gladio wants to be even closer than this, but now he’s worried that his tendency to tease the Prince has gotten him in trouble with his Mama.

“Are you waiting for _me_ to ask?” Gladio asks, pushing the pump away.

Ignis does not move when Gladio brings his fingers to the buttons on his shirt, gently thumbing open the wet garment, so he experimentally drags his palms run over the shape of his swollen breasts, nipples reaching through the soaked fabric. Gladio listens to him bite back a cry.

“Or maybe,” Gladio says, peeling the shirt open. “You don’t want to be asked at all.”

Gladio has to stoop to close his mouth around Ignis’ nipple and the nub feels firm and heavy with need. Ignis bursts into his mouth, a rush of warm milk, pulsing in grateful spurts across his tongue and though the flavor is beginning to be familiar, Gladio still grunts in appreciative surprise. Ignis’ knees buckle, and Gladio catches him with one arm.

“Bloody Hell,” he breathes, his voice shaking in surprise. “I need to sit down.”

Gladio releases him when Ignis has his balance, only barely resisting the urge to pick him up and carry him to the couch because he thinks Ignis wouldn’t appreciate it. He follows him there eagerly, and as soon as he is seated, Gladio falls to his knees between Ignis’ thighs.  
“Are you mad at me?” he asks, smiling up at him, at the sight of his exposed breasts, glistening with his generosity.

“I won’t be for long,” Ignis says.

Gladio laughs once before returning to his task. He switches breasts, tugs on his nipple and groans in satisfaction when he starts his flow. Ignis sighs raggedly, his thighs snapping closed to hold onto Gladio, both hands skating over his head and neck.

For the first several minutes, Ignis is quiet, petting Gladio’s hair and letting his head lay back on the cushion. Gladio doesn’t mind the wordless poetry of Ignis’ deep sighs and soft moans. He switches frequently to ease him of his pain. Gladio enjoys the creamy taste of his milk, the way it feels heavy in his stomach, fills his brain with fuzzy comfort. _Of course this is Noct’s favorite place to be_ , Gladio thinks to himself. He runs his hands under Ignis’ thighs, over his hips, up his ribcage, mapping out his muscle, appreciating his strength, and then back down his damp stomach to his concealed erection. He palms at his arousal and Ignis moans in a way that encourages him to keep going, tracing the length of his cock down the leg of his pants while Gladio drinks his rich liquid offering. The next time he switches breasts, Ignis speaks.

“So considerate,” he says.

Gladio looks up at him and Ignis has removed his glasses, and is looking down at him with soft green eyes. His expression alone makes Gladio sigh in appreciation, his cock throbbing needily beneath his towel. He pulls off of Ignis’ chest, licking the milk from his lips while he continues to massage him through his pants.

“You deserve a little adult attention,” he says.

“I feel obligated to say it hasn’t been bad with Noctis,” he defends.

“I know it hasn’t been _bad,_ ” Gladio says, the memory of Noct clinging to him, confessing love, still fresh in his mind. “How could it ever be bad?”

“It couldn’t be,” Ignis breathes.

“Still,” Gladio says, his hands coming to Ignis’ belt, undoing the buckle and tugging down the zipper. “I can do for you the things he doesn’t.”

“Indeed you can,” Ignis answers, the muscle in his stomach tensing while Gladio undresses him. Gladio exposes his cock, long and pink and pretty. Ignis is bigger than he had expected and Gladio loves it, wraps his hand around him eagerly. Ignis watches, his sharp eyes following Gladio’s face as he lowers his mouth to the tip, kisses him there. He makes a choked sound in his throat.

“I’m not empty yet, Gladiolus,” Ignis says quietly.

Gladio scoffs playfully at the use of his full name.

“You will be when I’m finished with you.”

Ignis hums thoughtfully.

Gladio takes the swollen head of his cock into his mouth, pressing his tongue against its thickness. Just from his attention already, Ignis is extremely aroused, leaking salty enthusiasm onto his tongue. Gladio shifts on the ground to take him and the towel slips away from his waist, revealing his own painfully hard erection. Ignis tips forward to touch him for just a moment, but Gladio begins to stroke his length, his mouth still sucking at the tip, and Ignis falls back against the sofa with a moan. Gladio works him for a few moments, listening to him breathe, deep and halting, appreciating every inch of his pretty cock with his tongue until Ignis is shaking beneath him. He looks up at him while he works and can’t help but fantasize about teaching Noct how to get on his knees and make Mommy shake like this too.

With two hands on his face, Ignis gently lifts Gladio from his lap, breathing deeply in an attempt to regain his composure.

“Ever had your dick sucked, Iggy?” he asks, grinning before placing an unassuming kiss on the side of his shaft.

“It’s been a week of firsts,” Ignis manages to say.

Gladio _tsks_ against his cock before pulling away to say, “You gotta put that boy to work, Mama.”

“We have a routine,” Ignis says.

Gladio shrugs.

“I’ll teach him a thing or two.”

He tips forward so he may take Ignis into his throat, swallowing most of his length, gently cupping his hand around the base of his cock, the weight of his sac. Ignis moans deeply, his cock knocking back into Gladio’s throat before he manages to force his hips back to the couch once more.

“ _Astrals_ , Gladio,” he says brokenly. “You’re… that’s incredible, darling.”

“Yeah,” Gladio answers. “Daddy knows what he’s doing.”

Ignis offers a single laugh.

“Sometimes,” he says. “You _can_ be a bit crass with our boy.”

Gladio pauses for a moment, but regains his composure and continues to work him. He peers up at Ignis so he can look at him and still speak against the wet skin of his cockhead. It feels like a foolish moment to bring it up, on his knees sucking dick, but Ignis did call him _our boy_ and who else but Ignis could possibly understand what it meant, coming from Noct.

“He said he loved me.”

“A week of firsts,” Ignis repeats, a fond hand tracing the path of Gladio’s jaw. Gladio’s eyes fall shut, and he enjoys the way Ignis’ cock feels passing through his hands, the sound of his voice while he speaks. “I believe him. And I believe that you love him too. And I will love you for that.”

“Is that what you’ll love me for,” Gladio chuckles, smiling up at him.

Ignis narrows his eyes at him, smirking softly.

“For now,” he says.

Gladio lowers his mouth, drags his tongue in circles over the head of his cock to unravel Ignis as quickly as he can. The other man quakes beneath his touch so Gladio continues to tease him, stroking him long and slow into his open mouth. They watch each other, and Gladio likes it, likes the edge in his expression. He’s hopeful that getting on his knees for Ignis is makes him feel as powerful as Gladio knows he can be.

“He looks up to you, you know,” Ignis says softly. “Wants to grow up to be like his Daddy.”

Gladio chuckles around him, a bloom of fondness in his chest.

“You need to be more careful with his feelings,” Ignis says.

His smile fades when he realizes he’s being lectured. He thinks _okay… too powerful_ , but he does not take his eyes off of him, working his cock twice as hard for the admonishment. Ignis tightens his knees to squeeze Gladio’s sides. Even though he disagrees, he doesn’t argue, too busy watching as Ignis’ hands comes to his chest, relieving himself further by pressing his fingers on either side of his rosy nipples, milk dribbling all the way down his stomach. Gladio’s cock jumps, and he moans around Ignis’ cock at the sight of him overflowing.

“Are you listening, darling?”

Gladio pulls off of him with a gasping breath.

“I’m listening,” he pants.

“Sit down,” Ignis says, gently patting Gladio on the cheek and gesturing to the couch beside him.

Gladio does so, kicking his towel aside and sitting down nude on the sofa. Ignis walks away from him and he uses the alone time to touch himself. He groans in relief at the feeling of his own hand on his desperate arousal; his milk-heavy belly and Ignis’ sharp words were making his balls ache.

Ignis returns a few moments later and Gladio whines to himself when he appears from the hallway, fully nude, all long pale legs and pink cock and shining breasts. He stops touching himself because something about Ignis’ expression makes him feel like he’s supposed to. When he reaches the couch, Ignis tosses a condom and a bottle of lube onto the cushion beside Gladio’s thigh.

“Get dressed,” Mama instructs.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Gladio says, tearing the condom open and putting it on.

“A bit of alone time?” Ignis asks, climbing onto his lap, their cocks bumping together where he straddles his thighs.

“Fantasized about fucking you on Noct’s couch all week,” Gladio breathes, his hands coming to rest on Ignis’ hips.

“Did you now?” Ignis hums, reaching for the bottle of lube.

“I didn’t wanna assume…” Gladio begins.

“Well, now I’m craving it,” he dismisses.

Ignis takes Gladio’s chin in his fingers, guides him to his breast once more.

“Finish what you started,” he says, stroking Gladio’s girth with slow, calculating touches. “I need time to prepare myself.”

“If Noct can handle it, so can you,” Gladio mumbles in between kisses along his chest.

“I can handle it,” he says tersely.

“You give that boy so much,” Gladio says. “Let Daddy put some back.”

Ignis decidedly ends the conversation by pressing his nipple against Gladio’s mouth. Daddy has no choice but to drink, groaning through a mouthful of milk.

“Hush hush, now,” Ignis sighs in satisfaction, his thighs spreading slightly where he straddles him on the couch.

Gladio nurses from him, one hand holding the both of their cocks, stroking them together, the other hand on his lower back, pinky finger just teasing the swell of his ass. He feels drunk from such an abundance of milk, his limbs heavy. Even so, he feels like he could drink from him forever. Dizzily, he realizes that he may. They are Noct’s retainers after all, sworn to care for the Prince until their own ends, and in their Oaths to the Prince, there is a promise to each other. A single goal, shared across two hearts so overflowing with affection for their liege that they’ve found plenty for each other.

He’s glad his face is pressed to Ignis’ chest, because he doesn't have to worry about what his expression must look like. Quietly overwhelmed, Gladio listens to the sound of Ignis’ working himself open where he can’t see.

“As I was saying,” Ignis resumes, his voice admonishing despite its breathy tone. “A father has has a lot of influence over his son.”

Gladio groans in surprise, arousal coursing through his body at the taboo statement, making him rut his cock up into his own hand. His grip slips on his back and Gladio grabs a firm handful of his ass. Ignis sighs like he likes it so Gladio brings a second hand to hold him there while Ignis repositions their hips. His cock presses up against Gladio’s stomach and Gladio’s cock comes into contact with his slick fingers where he still works himself open behind. The position is a mirror of penetration and Gladio finds himself groaning, rolling the head of his cock up and down the middle of Ignis’ ass.

Ignis tuts, “Impatient, Gladiolus.”

Gladio nods without unlatching and he sucks hard, despite the slowing flow. Ignis moans quietly, pressing his chest forward into Gladio’s grip, softly rubbing his cock against Gladio’s stomach. Groaning, Gladio finds Ignis’ wrist, draws his hand away from himself and replaces his fingers with the head of his cock, his prepared entrance sliding open around his flesh as he presses against him. He does it partly because he knows Ignis likes the urgency, but he does it mostly because every swallow he takes of his milk makes his cock throb harder, and the needy pain is finally too much to take.

“Easy now, mister.”

He knows he’s made the right decision when Ignis coos to him, not because of his words, but the musical way he says them. Gladio drinks hastily as he begins to run dry, longing for more though he already feels filled to the brim with sweet cream. He can only see the pale skin of Ignis’ chest, but he can feel his confident fingers working another layer of lube over Gladio’s shaft before he suddenly grabs him and firmly guides him inside. Gladio breaks away from his breast gasping as Ignis takes him. The sensation of his tight heat sinking onto his desperate flesh makes him breathless, but he gets no chance to catch it.

Ignis leans down to kiss him.

 _A week of firsts,_ he thinks, opening his mouth to Ignis for the first time, letting the other man taste his own milk on Gladio’s tongue. Ignis kisses him deeply, both of his hands on Gladio’s face, slowly sitting down on his long cock. Halfway, Ignis stops, breathing heavily between their mouths. Gladio takes over, holding him firmly at the hips while he carefully strokes up into him, pressing half an inch further inside each time. Ignis moans against his lips and Gladio brings their mouths together again. Though Gladio is cautious as he fills him, his kiss is desperate.

“Therefore,” Ignis breathes, continuing a thought when they part for air. “Mummy must have influence over you.”

Ignis brings a hand to his chest and firmly pushes on him until he’s leaning back against the sofa. Gladio falls still.

“You do,” he promises. “Of course you do.”

Ignis begins to work himself on Gladio’s aching flesh, his expression concentrated as he experiments with particular angles or the swing of his hips. It all feels good to Gladio, and he moans raggedly right off the bat, the experience of being ridden only further intensified by the sheer beauty that is the Prince’s Advisor. Gladio watches him hungrily, studies his bare body with awe and reverence while he ungulates on his cock. When Ignis lets slip a deep and satisfied moan, Gladio knows he’ll never break free from his spell.

There is such pure relief in being here beneath him, watching while Ignis takes his pleasure from the Shield. After years of exchanging only necessary small talk, dropping Noctis off, picking Noctis up, attending the same court meetings, Ignis is suddenly someone he texts constantly, someone he longs for deeply, someone he kisses, and the change is almost more jarring that the transformation Noct undergoes. Together, the two of them keep his head spinning.

Ignis pulls Gladio from his thoughts when he begins to bounce in his lap steadily, a pleasured whine quiet in his throat. He thrusts his chest towards Gladio and he runs his eyes over tits sucked dry to his pretty pink cock waving between them. Gladio watches intently as his long fingers curl around his length. He starts to work himself and Gladio lifts his eyes to find himself pinned beneath Ignis’ intense gaze. Getting to know Ignis as a lover has been enlightening, and so far the thing Gladio likes the most is watching Ignis take control.

“That’s what I wanna see,” Gladio breathes. “Show me what you got, Little Mama.”

Ignis’ hands press firmly on Gladio’s chest, leaning into him as he works his cock. It doesn’t take long, his deliberate movements quickly bringing Gladio to his edge. He squeezes Ignis’ hips beneath his hands, grunting and panting as they stare into each other’s eyes. The gaze is open and warm and in it Gladio feels his own relief reflected back in Ignis, that not only do they get to share their Prince, but they get to share each other.

“Cum for me, Daddy,” Ignis says, rising halfway off his cock to give him room to move. He pats Gladio softly on the thigh. “Mummy wants another Prince.”

Daddy groans, his hands impossibly tight on Mama’s hips, hard enough to bruise, but Ignis just gives him a challenging look, one he’s seen on Noct a thousand times before, and Gladio begins to piston up into his body, earns a decadent moan for his efforts. Ignis falls forward, his forehead pressed into Shield’s neck and Gladio fucks into him desperately, staring down at his cock pumping into Ignis’ body, the Advisor’s hand quickly working over his own flesh.

Gladio cums first, climax ripped from his chest with a guttural sound as he begins to empty generously inside of his partner. With a look of satisfaction, Ignis sits back on his sensitive cock and takes him fully, stroking himself until he too peaks, shooting across Gladio’s bare chest and stomach before him. Gladio sit still beneath his raining pleasure, the taste of cream still rich on his tongue. As they catch their breath, neither man can hide their smile.

“Such a pretty cock,” Gladio says, collecting a bead of release from the tip of Ignis’ cock and licking it from his thumb. “You oughta use it more often.”

————-

Noct arrives home mid-afternoon. Ignis drops him off and sends him up alone, promising to return after he picks up a few ingredients necessary for dinner. Noct opens the door to his apartment, drops his backpack in the foyer and glances around.

Daddy is waiting.

“Hey Noct,” he says.

“Hi,” His Highness responds, toeing out of his shoes and padding quietly into the living room. Gladio shuts his novel, sets it down. Noct approaches Gladio and stands in front of him, his eyes crawling along the length of the couch.

“Did you fuck on my couch?” he asks.

“We should talk about this morning,” Gladio replies.

“What about it?”

“You threw a proper fit, Princess.”

Noct rolls his eyes.

“You liked it,” he says.

“A little,” Gladio agrees, “But you wore your poor Mama out.”

“Iggy can handle it,” Noct replies, avoiding Gladio’s gaze as he looks around the room.

“He shouldn’t have to.”

Gladio reaches forward, grabs Noct by the waistband of his jeans and drags him closer to where he still sits on the couch. Noct gasps in surprise, but for all his training, doesn’t make a move to dislodge his coach’s hold.

“If you wanna cry, sweetheart, you come to me.”

Noct stares back at him. Gladio’s fingers work quickly to pop the button, tug down his zipper. Unmoving and pliant in his grip, Noct says nothing as Gladio shoves his jeans and boxers down to expose his ass, begins to massage the bare skin beneath his palms.

“Understood?”

“Yes,” he answers breathlessly.

Gladio grabs Noct around the middle and hauls his small body into his lap. Noct grunts in protest, but continues not to resist Gladio’s movements, even as his plan becomes more apparent to the Prince. Gladio lays him belly down across his lap, pale ass presented to him, unmarked save a few sweet moles. Noct folds his arms under his head, turns his face to the side and peers back at his Shield with one bright eye.

“How many do you think you need to learn your lesson, Little Prince?”

Noct smirks softly but turns away to hide the smile in the couch cushion.

“You’ll know,” he murmurs.

“You’re right,” he replies. “Daddy will know.”

The first slap sings through the apartment and Noctis yelps and attempts to scramble away from Daddy in a moment of regret, but Gladio is able to still him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Noct turns his face to press his lips against Gladio’s fingers, and the second time he strikes, Noct bites back his cry, doesn’t move away.

“Good boy,” Gladio says, pausing to appreciate the two red handprints blooming across his pale flesh. When he strokes the marked skin gently, Noct presses back into his touch, dragging his hardening erection over Daddy’s leg.

“Already?”

Noct nods, working his naked cock against Gladio’s denim clad thigh.

“Damn, kid,” he growls softly.

Noct lets slip a sweet little moan, but it is fake, a tease, and his blue eyes are a challenge where he peers over his shoulder. Gladio strikes him again. Noct sighs in gratitude.

It takes more than twenty for Noct to melt down. Daddy does not relent until his gasps and pants dissolve into dry sobs, and he doesn’t stop then either, doesn’t give the Prince any rest until he weeps wetly, tears pouring down his cheeks, small body trembling beneath Gladio’s hands, all the while little dick leaking eagerly where Noct grinds himself into his lap, the mottled skin of his ass blushed and beautiful in Gladio’s lap.

Ignis enters the apartment and sets two bags of groceries on the counter. He looks over the scene on the couch. Gladio pulls Noct’s jeans up over his bruised backside, the Prince scrubs at his tear-streaked face with both hands.

“ _Gladio,_ ” Ignis says in disappointment, crossing his arms over his chest to glare at the Shield. Unphased, Gladio simply smiles back at him, still affectionately patting Noct’s ass through his pants.

“It’s my job to make him strong, Mama.”

“I may disagree with some of your methods,” he responds, moving into the living room with intent to check on his Prince.

Noct rises from the couch. Sweetened from his punishment, he wraps his hands in Ignis’ cardigan, leans into him and kisses him softly. Ignis does not mask his tenderness as he smiles down at him, Noct’s mouth sliding clumsily from the kiss to skate over his collarbone and nose at his concealed chest.

“It works,” Gladio chuckles.

Ignis gives Gladio’s what may be an admonishing look, but the fondness does not leave his eyes. Gladio watches them. What had began has fascination has transformed into pure love for the secret personas the three men take on in privacy. Gladio is obsessed with watching his typically petulant Prince grow sugary and sweet, and every day he falls more in love with the creamy combination of comforting steadiness and rich indulgence Ignis provides.

“Mommy, I’m hungry,” the Prince mewls.

“Good boys get rewards,” Ignis says to him, placing kisses on the top of Noct’s head as he begins to unbutton his shirt. Noct pushes his hips forward, presses his erection into Mommy where he still clings to him.

“Hmm, you’re in a hurry,” Ignis hums, petting Noct’s neck with one hand, massaging his own chest with the other. “Maybe Daddy can help you do your job. Though I’m unsure he deserves the reward.”

“Course I do,” Gladio says, scooping Noct from the floor and into his arms moments before he is able to latch onto Ignis’ now exposed breast. The squirming Prince secure in his arms, he leans down and Ignis accepts a kiss on the cheek.

Mama looks them over, tuts and leads the way.

In the bedroom, Gladio and Noctis suck Ignis dry. He reclines in the bed, Noct flopped on top of him, nursing and humping his leg and Gladio crouched over the both of them, emptying Ignis from the other side. In the ten minutes the three men spend tangled, feeding and being fed, they each manage to wrestle out of their clothes until Ignis is wearing nothing but his open shirt and his boxer shorts, Gladio his unzipped jeans, and Noctis, a pair of socks, his birthday suit and a bruised ass. When Ignis moves to stroke himself, Gladio pulls his hand off that pretty cock and shakes his head, letting his lips tug on Ignis’ nipple, making him sigh raggedly.

Noct pulls off with a gasp, his lips wet and still dripping milk as he attempts to shove Gladio out of the way and dig his little cock up between Ignis’ thighs. Gladio grabs Noct and lifts him, holds the fussing boy in his arms as Ignis catches his breath and slides off the bed, fetching a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside drawer.

“Next time, Champ,” Gladio says. “Tonight we’re gonna do something different.”

Ignis watches as Gladio manhandles Noct, the milk-drunk Prince fighting to get out of his grip and back to Ignis, who stands beside the bed, his cock throbbing with the pounding of his heart. Gladio wrestles Noct onto his stomach, bends him over the bed. Ignis’ eyes crawl over the marks left behind by Daddy’s punishment.

“Let me go!” Noct cries.

“Gladio,” Ignis says in concern.

“Would ya both just _trust me_ for a sec?” Gladio says, shaking Noct in his grip. Skeptical, Ignis watches, but Noct goes momentarily pliant in Gladio’s hands and the Shield sighs in relief, sinking to the floor and sitting cross legged, back against the bed. He picks Noct’s legs up one at a time and with his long fingers enclosed around his ankles, helps him stand on his denim clad thighs, giving the little Prince the several inches he needs for Gladio to open his mouth and swallow his small cock. His socked feet are heavy in his lap and Gladio grunts when Noct pushes up on his toes, hands cinching tight in Daddy’s hair as he leans on him and begins to fuck Gladio’s face against the bed.

“Now he’s content,” Ignis chuckles fondly.

Amber eyes track Ignis as he approaches the two men, comes to stand between Gladio’s legs, the head of his cock occasionally bumping against the heated skin of Noct’s ass as he continues to rut over Daddy’s tongue. Gladio watches Ignis pop open a bottle of lube, drizzle some over his fingers. He reaches around to spread Noct for his Mama and the Prince falls still with a sweet whine as Ignis slides a single digit inside.

“Are you alright?” he asks Gladio, who somehow manages to smile around Noct in his mouth.

Ignis fingers Noctis open, slowly and carefully, his two fingers hooking and spreading to pull wet moans and high pitched whimpers from his Princeling. He runs his free hand tenderly over his bruised skin, the shape of Daddy’s fingers clearly outlined by welted flesh.

After the brief struggle, it seems Noct is content to pump into any wet hole, and Gladio sits beneath him dutifully as Noct, deliriously aroused, bumps sloppily into his mouth. Ignis watches his big hands slide up the back of Noct’s bare thighs, and with a double tap with a single finger, he draws Iggy’s eyes to his face.

Noct thrusts erratically and amber eyes flicker with satisfaction from beneath him. Gladio holds Noct’s legs firmly, his desperation threatening to slip his feet from Gladio’s thighs. Ignis holds back a smile at the sight of Daddy serving their baby Prince. Gladio’s eyes follow the motion of Ignis stroking his cock where it reaches from his boxers. Gladio raises his eyebrows in a silent language the retainers are quickly mastering.

“I want to see his face,” Ignis explains. “Let him cum first.”

Ignis thinks Gladio would nod if he could, but he can’t, sitting perfectly still with his jaw unhinged and his tongue presented for the Prince’s pleasure. He stares into his patient eyes for a few more moments before drawing them away to watch his own fingers disappear inside of Noct. He spreads them again, feeling the resistance of his muscle as he continues to soften, prepares his Prince for penetration, something his Mummy has never done before. Ignis begins to pump into him rhythmically, the motion of his hand and wrist rocking Noct into Gladio’s provided pleasure.

The Prince begins to moan.

Ignis takes two steps closer, letting his own arousal lay over the small of Noct’s back. He leans down and kisses his love between his shoulder blades, sharp like wings where Noct collapses forward, supported on his elbows on the bed. Beneath him, Ignis pets the back of Gladio’s head. Behind him, he works his fingers deep into Noct’s entrance.

Noct suddenly falls still, and it is Gladio’s satisfied groan that tells him that their baby is spilling into Daddy’s mouth.

“Good boys,” Mummy coos.

When Gladio swallows, he repositions Noct so he may stand, and then sitting on the edge of the bed, the Shield scoops Noct into his lap once more. Ragdoll and relaxed, Noct lets Gladio fold him in half, cradled in his arms with his hole pointed towards his Mommy.

Ignis’ cock jumps at the sight and he squeezes it in his hand, trying to keep his composure. Gladio flicks the condom towards Ignis with two fingers and a grin. He takes it and slowly rolls the latex over his length, eyes his own arousal and the slick and stretched hole that awaits him. Ignis has a lot of sex for a man who has never lost this type of virginity, and he suddenly feels the thrill shoot up his spine, ache in his balls.

“How come you’ve never let your Mama do this?” Gladio asks softly.

“He never asked,” Noct replies, somewhat lucid where he rest his head back on Gladio’s shoulder.

The Shield jostles him, and Noct giggles.

“You don’t do a lot of asking either, brat.”

“Two years!” he adds in disbelief.

Ignis and Noctis speak at the same time.

“Didn’t know he wanted to,” and “I did not want to hurt him.”

Gladio rolls his eyes with a smirk thrown Iggy’s direction.

“Well now Daddy’s here,” he says, spreading Noct open. “And he wants to watch Mama fuck our son.”

Noct whimpers, presses his forehead to Gladio’s neck and cracks one blue eye to study Ignis. Mummy takes a single, unsteady step to him, and then lays a tender hand on the underside of his thigh. The Prince and his caretaker stare at each other. Prior to Daddy’s appearance in their relationship, Ignis hadn’t even assumed this was something the Princeling desired. But since the first time he watched Noct unravel around Gladio’s cock, Ignis became consumed with the idea of being inside of him. He brings his cockhead to Noct’s entrance, sighs to himself as he presses against the sweet resistance there. Now he’ll get his chance.

“Are you going to be a good boy for Mummy?” he asks, his voice breathy.

“‘Course he is,” Daddy answers, bouncing him in his grip.

Noct rolls his head back on Gladio’s chest, slowly bringing his hand to his mouth so he may suck his thumb. He gives Mommy a single, lazy nod.

Ignis begins to press inside of him. Noct’s mouth falls open around his thumb with a wet gasp, Gladio growls softly in satisfaction. Very slowly, he penetrates, wanting to savor every inch of Noctis’ tight heat that rapidly begins to consume him.

“Oh baby…” he sighs. “My angel.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Noct hums, his eyes falling shut.

Ignis groans beneath his pleasure as he slides fully inside of Noct’s small body. He too shuts his eyes, disinterested in the smug expression on Gladio’s face. He knows he isn’t going to last long, his baby’s walls throbbing around his cock, the new sensation both everything he expected and like nothing he’s experienced before.

He feels like Noct may devour him like this, like he may dissolve inside of his Prince cock-first and never return. With his first thrust, Noct whines sweetly and Ignis’ eyes snap open again to take in the sight of his soft love. Ignis begins to talk in an attempt to cover up the pounding of his own heart.

“That’s it sweetling,” he sing-songs. “You feel so good on Mummy’s cock.”

He picks an easy rhythm, rocking himself smoothly and carefully into his tight little boy. Noct smiles around his thumb, his soft moans floating into the bedroom each time Ignis settles fully inside of him once more. Since their recent amalgamation, Gladio has been somewhat hasty, undoubtedly intrusive, and while he cannot say he harbors any contempt for how things have played out, Ignis wants to be the one to handle Noct with a different touch. Where Gladio is urgent and invasive, Ignis wants to be slow with him— a union. Daddy has made the Prince cry plenty today. Ignis wants to fuck Noctis with the gentle caress he nurtures just for him, deep in his soul.

He is watching his baby, but he catches glimpses of Daddy’s big hands skating over the small body still perched in his lap. He is being as tender with his touch as Ignis is currently, and Mummy appreciates his ability to transform for them, to be supple or stern, depending on their needs. This time, Gladio’s expression is gentle and fond when their eyes meet.

His cock still buried inside of Noct’s velvet heat, Ignis leans over his body to kiss Gladio on the mouth. He groans in satisfaction against Iggy’s lips, presses his tongue inside his mouth, brings a large paw to cup one of Ignis’ breasts, draw fond circles over his overworked nipple. Suddenly, Noctis clenches around his flesh and Ignis moans decadently into Daddy’s mouth in response. When they break apart, he finds Noctis staring up at them, blue eyes wide and cheeks pink, a wet thumb tugging on his plush lower lip.

“Such a good boy for Mummy and Daddy,” Ignis tells him. “So, so good.”

Noct preens, arching his back, pressing down onto both Ignis’ cock and Gladio’s hands where they spread his thighs. Ignis watches the place where he disappears inside of his Prince, his little hole stretched wide to accommodate him, little cock half hard as Mommy rocks him.

“You can get hard again for Mummy, can’t you, Precious?” Ignis asks, his pleasure mounting. Carefully, he angles his thrusts upwards, seeking the spot Daddy uses to make him cum, and Noct cries outs sweetly, his dick jumping in response. Ignis smiles at him, his voice dropping an octave with his words drawn out on a groan. “That’s right, Noct. Of course you can.”

It only takes a few more strokes, Ignis deliberately dragging his cock over Noct’s spot, to bring him to hardness. Noct writhes needily in Gladio’s grip. Daddy carefully shifts out from beneath him, laying Baby back in the bed so he can put one hand on Noct’s cock, and one hand on his own. Noct lay back limply, panting and moaning as Mommy fucks him slow and steady. With his head in Gladio’s lap, Noct replaces his thumb with Daddy’s cock, mouthing sloppily the side of his shaft, oral fixation all the time.

“That’s it’s, baby,” Ignis croons. “Don’t stop.”

Of course, Noct doesn’t have to do much, but Ignis is enjoying it that way. Ignis finds selfish joy in the caretaking of Noctis, encourages His Highness more often than he should to relax and rest. He realizes with illicit thrill that by orchestrating this position, Gladio has given Ignis a chance to do exactly what he longs to do, provide Noct peace and pleasure with a little to no output from the Prince himself. He notes Gladio’s enamored expression as he looks down at their liege, his mouth hanging open while he strokes the both of them. While Daddy maintains defense for his own high expectations of their son, he seems to both encourage and appreciate the tenderness Ignis chooses to provide instead.

With a needy whimper, Noct spreads his legs on the bed, inviting Ignis deeper, and he eagerly answers his call, bringing one knee onto the mattress so he can thrust deeply into the soft Prince.

“Good baby, just as you are. That’s it, my darling,” Mummy continues, his voice strained with the indulgence of his need.

“Just like that,” Ignis repeats. He speaks to Noctis, but his eyes are still locked on Gladio’s face. “You can do that for me.”

Noct begins to moan, his second orgasm imminent, half-formed words babbled between breaths. Mummy returns his attention to his love, watches his own cock slide in an out of his son, Daddy’s big hand palming at Noct’s little cock. The Prince comes with a cry, arching off the bed, his entire body quaking with overstimulation and there’s no helping it, Ignis begins to release inside of him. It feels like his orgasm lasts forever as he empties into him, heat and pleasure consuming him, radiating from the place where their bodies fit tightly together.

Gladio follows them shortly after, finishing himself with his hand, thick beads of cum rolling down his cock to land on Noct’s cheeks, his eyelashes, his open lips. Noct blinks up at Gladio while he cums.

“Sweet thing,” Gladio grumbles, wiping his face clean with a tender touch.

Their bodies still joined, Ignis slowly crawls onto the mattress, wraps his arms around Noct and pulls him close. Gladio leaves them for a moment, returns from the bathroom with two damp rags and together they begin to wipe down themselves and the slack body of their now sleepy Princeling, sticky with sweat and milk and cum alike. Noct brings an open mouth to Mommy’s chest but finds him empty, settles on his thumb once more. Only then does Ignis slowly separate from him, both of them mourning the loss with a solemn sigh.

“Love you, Ig,” Noct mumbles around his thumb, his eyes shut.

“I love you endlessly,” Ignis replies, tenderly wiping at the Prince’s inner thighs with a washcloth.

“Good boys get rewards,” Daddy says, using Mama’s line as he smiles down at the two men.

Noct rolls his eyes, turns away from Gladio to hide his own grin in Ignis’ neck. Ignis meets Gladio’s gaze over Noctis, feels a swell of affection that makes him long to kiss Gladio again. The Shield must feel it too, for he leans over them, kisses Noct on the cheek and Ignis on the mouth. He sighs in content.

“That they do.”

 

 

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am @taketheblanket on twitter


End file.
